


Given Today

by sleepyfox



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Interview, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfox/pseuds/sleepyfox
Summary: An interview with Given 4 years after their first album. Spoilers for manga past volume 1.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Given Today

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Justine for squeeing with me and acting as a sounding board. Much appreciated, babe.

I’m nervous to start this interview. I’ve been a fan of Given since their first show, and now, 4 years later, they’re bigger than ever. Given had an explosive beginning, and their popularity has grown over the years to become one of the most popular bands in Japan. I’m honored to be interviewing them, both as a lover of music and also as a fan. 

They enter the room in pairs. First Sato Mafuyu and Uenoyama Ritsuka, and then Nakayama Haruki and Kaji Akihiko. There is a powerful aura around them all, even though they are not dressed for a show. Sato-san is wearing a black cardigan over a white button-up shirt, slacks, and sneakers, a stark contrast to Uenoyama-san who is far more casual in a pair of ripped black jeans, sneakers, and a plain white T-shirt. Similarly, Nakayama-san looks comfortable in a dark green cable knit sweater, faded jeans, and slip-on shoes and Kaji-san has a black leather jacket over a white shirt, ripped jeans, and heavy boots. Kaji-san has recently added an eyebrow piercing and he looks more intimidating now than ever, but Uenoyama-san’s fierce blue eyes send a shiver down my spine. 

Sato-san sits quietly on the couch, leaning against the armrest and Uenoyama-san drops down beside him, relaxed and confident. Kaji-san laughs as he shoves Nakayama-san onto the other couch, which earns him an exasperated eyeroll and a shove as he sits down beside Nakayama-san. The energy between all four members is incredible, my hands are shaking as I greet them and start the recorder. 

“Thank you for coming. I’m a long time fan myself.”

Uenoyama-san raises his brows and Sato-san gives me a pleased smile. Kaji-san grins and leans back into the couch, all power and confidence. “Yeah? Nice to meet you, interviewer-chan.”

I bow deeply in my seat, trying not to let them know how flustered I am but from the sympathetic smile I’m receiving from Nakayama-san, I don’t think I’m successful. “It’s an honor to meet you all. I have a few questions from our editor, and we polled our readers and have a list from them as well, if that’s all right?”

“Sure, sure. Ask away.” Nakayama-san leans forward with interest and Sato-san curls his legs more comfortably beneath him, his feet nearly touching Uenoyama-san’s thigh. 

“Ah, well we know how your band got its name, but you don’t always talk about how you became a band in the first place. Can you tell me about that?”

Nakayama-san and Kaji-san both look to Uenoyama-san, but Kaji-san is the one who speaks. “Haruki started it really, but Ue-sama is the one who found Mafuyu and that’s where we got our real start. We were just an instrumental band before.”

“So it was Sato-san’s voice that made you want him in your band?”

Uenoyama-san jerks his thumb to indicate Sato-san, who smiles quietly but remains silent. “Yeah, but I only met him because he stole my nap spot and made me fix his guitar string.” Sato-san looks wholly unoffended by this statement, and it earns a laugh from Nakayama-san and Kaji-san.

“He followed Uenoyama around like a puppy for a while, and Uenoyama’s face when he asked him to join and Mafuyu said no!” Kaji-san mimes an expression of horror and devastation, which earns him a pillow to the face from Uenoyama-san. 

“You said no?” I can’t believe anyone would say no to joining a band, and I hope that Sato-san will provide some answers.

Sato-san hums and tilts his head in thought. “I had my reasons, but I changed my mind a few days later.” He smiles at Uenoyama-san, whose lips curve slightly upward in response. “Ritsuka was very persuasive.”

Nakayama-san and Kaji-san snort and share a look ripe with meaning, but refuse to elaborate on it. 

“You all seem so close. Has the band been good for your relationships or has it been hard?”

All four members exchange looks and I feel like they’re having an entire conversation without saying a word. Nakayama-san is finally the one to break the silence, and he gives me a self-deprecating smile as he does so. “Ah, we’ve had our rough patches for sure. I mean, spending every day together in a cramped studio can really wear on your nerves, y’know? And Uenoyama is a total demon during practice.”

Uenoyama-san pushes Nakayama-san with his sneaker. “Oi, I wouldn’t have to be such an ass if you idiots stopped messing around.”

Nakayama-san holds up his hands and grins. “I know, I know. You’re tough but fair.”

“So who is the leader, then? Is it you, Nakayama-sama?”

Nakayama-san, Kaji-san, and Sato-san all point to Uenoyama-san, who rolls his eyes in response. “Nah, Ue-sama is the leader,” Kaji-san says. “Haru-chan’s our mom.”

“Hey!” Nakayama-san punches Kaji-san’s shoulder, but this only makes Kaji-san laugh harder. 

Uenoyama-san rests his chin in his hand, ignoring his squabbling bandmates. “Haruki-san is the oldest, and he keeps us on track. Like making sure we take breaks and stuff. Mafuyu and I tend to lose track of time.” He frowns. “I think it’s easier for him to remember to take breaks just because he and Kaji-san smoke though. Guess that bad habit has its uses.” He grins lazily at his two older bandmates, who protest his usage of the term bad habit but it’s half-hearted at best. 

“Your albums state that Uenoyama-san does most of the composing and Sato-san writes most of the lyrics. Do you ever argue over the direction of a song?”

“Nah, not really. We might struggle to figure out exactly how to fit the lyrics to the song or vice versa but we don’t really argue.” Uenoyama-san shares another look with Sato-san. “It’s more common for us to be waiting for him to write something though, but it’s always good so I don’t really care that it’s sometimes last minute.”

Sato-san beams at him and Uenoyama-san gives him a soft smile. I wonder if my cheeks are heating. The atmosphere between them is very intimate, and it ties in well with the line of questions from our readers. I clear my throat. “Ah, so the next set of questions are from our readers. There is some speculation on Sato-san’s past, especially in regards to his guitar. Is it true that it belonged to an ex-lover?”

I’m not sure what I expected, but I want to hide when Kaji-san’s hackles rise and he leans forward, his gaze intense and mouth set in a firm line. Nakayama-san’s expression tenses, but he doesn’t look at me, instead looking toward Sato-san and Uenoyama-san. Uenoyama-san’s eyes are narrowed, but he makes no other move to speak. Sato-san seems to consider the question carefully, but does not appear as on edge as his older bandmates, for which I am grateful. 

“Yuki’s mother gave me this guitar.” He shifts so his feet are pressed more firmly against Uenoyama-san’s thigh, but otherwise shows no sign of discomfort. “But you’re asking about my relationship with Yuki. He was my boyfriend.”

Sato-san smiles at me again, completely unruffled. Nakayama-san and Kaji-san both sigh and sit back and I feel like I somehow dodged a bullet. My hands are shaking again and I have to clear my throat and take a drink of water before continuing. “I’m sorry for your loss, Sato-san.”

Sato-san’s smile somehow becomes gentler and I feel like I’ve been given a gift from an angel. “Thank you.”

“Has your sexuality made things difficult with the band?”

Sato-san tilts his head again, looking merely curious. “Should it?”

My cheeks heat and I cough into my hand but Kaji-san speaks before I can apologize. “It’d be pretty stupid if we got pissed at him for being gay since none of us are straight.”

Nakayama-san rolls his eyes but says nothing in protest and Uenoyama-san doesn’t move at all. I feel like I have been hit in the face with an ocean wave and fight to regain my composure.

“Oi, are we really coming out now?” Nakayama-san sighs, but looks more exasperated than annoyed. Kaji-san shrugs and Uenoyama-san still looks unruffled. “I guess our fans are going to be pretty mad at us now, huh?”

“To be fair, Haru and I have dated girls before.” Kaji-san grins, a teasing light in his otherwise intense eyes. “Ue-sama is just…”

“Mafuyu-sexual.” Uenoyama-san’s voice and expression are completely deadpan until he angles his head to catch Sato-san’s gaze. Kaji-san snorts with laughter and Nakayama-san laughs. Uenoyama-san’s expression softens with affection and Sato-san is beaming at him again. I feel like I’m intruding on a private moment between them. There is no heat, only the purest love I have ever seen and, dear readers, I am just as disappointed as you are and I am sorry that my words cannot express how full my heart is bearing witness to it. 

“So you are dating?”

Sato-san hums in agreement but keeps his gaze on Uenoyama-san. Uenoyama-san brushes his knuckles over Sato-san’s jaw and Sato-san leans into his touch like a cat. It’s a simple gesture but the intimacy of it makes my cheeks flame. “Yeah,” Uenoyama-san says finally. “Pretty much since the beginning, really.”

I think my eyes might pop out of my head. “That long?”

“Asked our permission and everything,” Nakayama-san grumbles. 

“Nah, just yours. I told Uenoyama to just ask him out already,” Kaji-san says with a grin.

“Well Uenoyama was the one who said before that relationships between bandmates were a terrible idea, so I was really surprised when these two kids came to my apartment and said they wanted to date.” Nakayama-san sighs dramatically, and points an accusing finger at Uenoyama-san and Sato-san, but there is no heat in his gaze and I believe that he regards the memory fondly now. 

“What changed your mind then, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Uenoyama-san idly scratches his jaw. “I saw what happened with other bands when bandmembers dated and then broke up and how it ruined the band, so I thought it was a stupid thing to do but…” He shrugs. “I didn’t know what it was like to love someone.”

I think I might just die from cuteness overload. 

“So your relationship never caused any problems for the band?” 

“Not really. I mean, we pretty much kept it secret until now.” Uenoyama-san’s lips quirk into an amused smile and I am so glad that he doesn’t seem bothered by breaking his four year silence like this. “Haruki-san and Kaji-san cause more problems, honestly.”

Nakayama-san looks sheepish but Kaji-san doesn’t appear upset or surprised by this. “My fault, mostly. I went through some shit and Haru bore the brunt of it.” Kaji-san gives Nakayama-san an apologetic look, which is waved off.

“Are you two in a relationship too?”

Kaji-san and Nakayama-san exchange another look and Nakayama rolls his eyes. “I guess all of our secrets are being aired out now.” He looks exasperated for a moment and then his shoulders relax and he smiles at me. “It’s kind of a relief to say it though, honestly. Yeah, Aki and I have been together for about three years now.”

“Oh! Congratulations!” I confess now that my drive to share information with you readers is now being tested, and I do apologize for that. I have to ask this next question. “Should I... not print this line of questions?”

All four band members exchange looks but it is Uenoyama-san who speaks, and I think my heart might burst out of my chest with the gentle look he graces me with. “Nah, we’re done hiding.”

“We hated lying to our fans. I feel better when we’re honest with them.” Sato-san shifts in his seat so he can lean against Uenoyama-san, who lifts his arm to drape it over Sato-san’s shoulders and allow him to settle more comfortably against him. “Our music is already so personal, so it seems silly to keep this from them too.”

I am struck by an epiphany and I lean forward. “Does this mean that the love songs Sato-san has written are about Uenoyama-san?”

A spot of color appears on Uenoyama-san’s cheeks and he moves one hand to cover his face. Sato beams at me. “Ah, I’ve been found out.” He doesn’t sound the slightest bit troubled by this, but Uenoyama-san can’t meet my eyes or Sato-san’s and I have never seen this cute look on him before. I am sure that our editors will regret not having a photographer here during the interview, but I am feeling a bit selfish that I can keep this little bit to myself for now. “The first song was about Yuki though.” Sato-san doesn’t elaborate further, but I can only guess that the other love songs he has written since then are indeed about Uenoyama-san.

“Now that you are out, as you say, will you get married?”

Uenoyama-san blinks at me and then looks at Sato-san, who tilts his head with an expression of open curiosity. “I…” Uenoyama-san clears his throat and rubs his chin, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “We hadn’t really thought of it, honestly. It was a secret, so it wasn’t the right time but…” 

Dear readers, could I have inadvertently fanned the flames of their relationship to take the next step??

“No time like the preset, right?” Kaji-san rolls to his feet and only starts to drop down on one knee before Nakayama-san before Nakayama-san covers his red face with one hand while threatening to punch Kaji-san with the other.

“Hey! Stop that! Don’t you dare, you ass!” Nakayama-san’s words are garbled as Kaji-san rests his head on Nakayama-san’s knee, shoulders shaking with laughter even as Nakayama-san ineffectually tries to push him away.

Dear readers, this is the scoop of the century and I am honored and feel so very humbled to have been entrusted with this information and given permission to share it with all of you. I am sorry to bring this interview to a close. 

“I think I can speak for all of your fans when I say that I’m a bit disappointed you’re all so happily in a relationship.” Uenoyama-san laughs, and I’m sure I’m blushing again because he rarely laughs in public and he is so incredibly handsome when he does. Nakayama-san’s cheeks are still red and Kaji-san grins cheekily at me as he flops down on the couch again. 

“All of us, huh? Ambitious.” I believe Kaji-san is only teasing me, but I think my face right now is the exact shade of a tomato. I don’t know if I feel any better when Nakayama-san punches his shoulder again, either.

“Ahem. Well. Is there anything new on the horizon for Given?” My change in topic is not subtle, but the band is gracious enough to roll with it.

“We have a new album coming out soon,” Uenoyama-san says, fingers tapping against Sato-san’s shoulder. His blush is gone and he can look me in the eye again, and I’m just a bit intimidated by him again. Kaji-san might be the scary one by appearance alone, but Uenoyama-san has an undeniable magnetism that is even more intense in person.

“And we’re going on tour next month to promote it,” Nakayama-san adds. 

Kaji-san winks. “But you’ve already got tickets to some of those shows, right, interviewer-chan?”

The members of Given are very good at making me blush. It really is unfair to have four beautiful men in the same room like this. Even if they are all happily in a relationship. “Ahem. I will be there as a reporter, yes.”

Sato-san smiles at me and, dear readers, I do believe my spirit has ascended into the heavens. “We’ll look for you, then!”

“I’m honored.” I bow to each of them. “Thank you so much for agreeing to this interview. Congratulations to all of you, and I can’t wait to hear your newest album.”

All four members stand and bow to me - I just might faint - and say their goodbyes. Kaji-san pauses at the door and cheekily adds while flashing a victory sign, “We’ll be sure to send wedding invitations to you, interviewer-chan!”

My knees support me only until the door closes behind them. Readers, I cannot wait for their tour to start next month. Tickets are sold out for several of their shows, so please go to the link below to get yours!


End file.
